my love's reincarnation
by babypooh
Summary: Sesshoumaru's love had died and he vow to not love again until he meet's Kagome's new friend and what she is Sesshoumaru's love?pairings: sessiris inukags mirsan


Babypooh: hello you guys , here is my second story in a row!

Kagome: yup and she is proud of herself !

Babypooh: please let me welcome you to Iris!

Iris: hello everyone!

Babypooh: if you are asking , I don't own her, my cousin, Babypoo own her

Iris: yup, Babypoo just let , babypooh use me in her story and guess what , who is my lover and it is..

Babypooh: wow Iris wait up, don't ruin the chapter here please

Iris: ok.

Kagome: anyways, here is a chapter for ya'll guys to enjoy!

Chapter 1: death and rebirth ! 

Iris POV

I was running away from the demons who was trying to kill me just to get the lands of my father but I won't let them. I was running blind and I felt the branches ripping my Kimono and my flesh, but I kept running. " run princess run , you still won't make it towards the western lands for help." I herd the demons called. Yes I was running towards the only person that can help me and it was Sesshoumaru. I was almost close to the borders of the western lands and I herd a sound coming towards me but I didn't stop until I felt something sharp going through my stomach . I stop running and I grab my stomach in pain but still I needed to hide so I put a protective shield so they will not find me . The demons saw my pool of blood almost close to were I was. They were looking around the forest but couldn't find me. Thank Kami, when they left with a smirk on their faces, I started running again but the darkness over come me.

Sesshoumaru POV

I was checking on my lands until I smell the stanch of blood , I knew that blood and it belongs to the princess Iris of the Southern lands. I didn't waste any time, I run towards the smell of blood and found princess Iris on the floor with a pool of her blood. I quickly walk towards her and I pick her up. "Iris wake up." I said desperately. I saw her waking up and she just smile at me weakly. " what happen Iris." I said. She cough some blood but she could still talk. " some demons attack us when my father and I , were checking on our lands. They killed my father, before he died he told me to run and so I did but the demons got me before I made it to your borders." She said weakly. " I am so sorry Sesshoumaru about what I did to you." She said staring at me. " please forgive me." She said before she died. " Iris wake up please wake up." I said desperately , but I knew it was no use . she died before I told her my feelings towards her. For the first time since I was a little kid and my mother died, I cry, I cry for the love I lost. ' I carried her to were we first kiss and buried her under the cherry blossom tree. I prayed for her to have a save journey to the other world. I felt my heart thorn into many pieces. I couldn't take it any longer so I follow the scent of the demons who killed my love. I found them celebrating the death of my love and the lord. I was in rage and felt that I need to kill and the only blood I wanted to have in my fingers were the ones who kill my love. With a blink of an eye, I killed them with my whip. I was so in rage that I turn into my true form. I howled at the full moon for my lost love. I vow that I will not fall in love with no one again so I won't endure to lose another love again.

-In the future 2004-

" hey Iris wait for me." Kagome called. Iris turned around and gave a smile to Kagome. "hello Kagome how was your classes?" Iris said. " you don't want to know ." Kagome said sighing. "well if you want to , I can come over to your house and I will help you." Iris said trying to confer her best friend. Iris had long black hair tied into a low pony tail, she had blue eyes , she was wearing t he same clothes Kagome wears for school, and the she had same color of Kagome's skin. She was the same as Kagome, happy with live, carefree and most of all she was kind and understanding. "that's a cool idea it would be like a study , sleep over." Kagome said happily. " yup, I can call my mom to bring my night stuff." Iris said. "yea let's hurry so we can make it to dinner, my mom is making my favorite." Kagome said getting a dreamy look. "hmm it sounds good, what do you say if we race to your house." Iris said. "ok, take your mark , get set , go!!" Kagome screamed. They were almost to the door neck in neck. " I won." Iris said with a smirk in her face. "uhh that is not fair, you are the atlantic one in our school." Kagome whined. "that's true but next time I will let you win ok." Iris said. "ok, mome I 'm home also my friend is staying for a sleep over." Kagome called. "that is nice dear." Her mom said. "Kagome, can I use your phone to call my mom?" Iris said. "sure here." Kagome said handing her the phone. "thanks." Iris said dialing. When Iris finished calling her mom, they went to Kagome's room. "your room is beautiful Kagome." Iris said looking around. She spotted the jewel shards and went towards them. "thanks." Kagome said entering her room. " Kagome what are this, they are beautiful." Iris said holding the jewels. "umm I found them in the bottom of my backpack, yea in my backpack." Kagome said nervously. "umm ok." Iris said putting the jewels were she found them. "Kagome' can you show me around the outside of your house is big." Iris said. "well ok let's go." Kagome said going towards her door. They went outside and Kagome told old stories about the shrine and the god tree. Iris was amaze about the history of the shrine and most of all the story of the god tree. When Kagome finished, they were heading to the house until Iris something. "Kagome was is that little shrine?" Iris said pointing towards were the old well is at. "well Iris that is a little shrine that is containing a old well were they use to put water supply." Kagome lied. "ohh can we go see it." Iris said. "sure." Kagome said heading towards the old well. When they got inside, Iris looked inside the old well and was amaze. "thanks for your little tour Kagomeeee." Iris said falling inside the well. "OMG Iris." "please don't go through the past.' Kagome thought worriedly. Kagome jumped in and follow Iris. 'man she pass.' Iris cursed herself.

Babypooh: well folks tell me who do you think and please review and I will write the next chapter, until next time. Ja ne!


End file.
